


Desperate

by Lady_Demonia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, BillDip, Dark!Billdip, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Other, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Demonia/pseuds/Lady_Demonia
Summary: Dipper has found himself institutionalized for his own safety. Unfortunately, that's the last thing he currently wants... Desperate times call for desperate measures.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way endorse self-harm.
> 
> I was inspired to do this for a prompt in the Gravity Falls Amino where they challenged us to do something outside of our comfort zone for fanworks day. I am generally a long-winded writer, so I figured a flash fiction would be a great challenge for me. Obviously, I also had to refrain from any sexual themes if I wanted to post it there which is also a first for me!

Dipper gulped audibly, hands shaking under dim lights. His eyes dilated unnaturally; the medication he was force-fed by the orderlies hitting his system. He never thought he would resort to this.

Softly, his voice drifted in the empty room, cracking from disuse as it left him in a slow unsure cadence. “Triangulum entangulum…” He continued on, hoping that something would happen, hating the lilt of desperation tainting his tone.

“….egassem sdrawkcab!” he screamed the end of the chant with a maddening edge to his voice before falling silent. Time stretch on forever as he stared at the circle drawn in excrement. He wasn’t allowed anything beyond clothes in his cell as a high-risk patient at the sanitarium. the last time they let him have personal effects, he almost stabbed his eyes hoping to bleed out.

The quiet left the boy scratching the skin on his hand raw, bloodshot eyes scanning the circle in a panic, looking for mistakes. Maybe he wouldn’t come; Maybe the demon really was gone for good. Dippers heart sped up at the thought, breath coming out in tight huffs, whining out his desperation. He had to come.

Dipper was close to screaming out and thrashing against his padded cell before it happened. There was a pop as the world lost what little color it had. His breath hitched in anticipation as a glowing triangle formed in front of him lacking all the pomp and theatrics of the original summoning; it didn’t matter. Dipper let his tears fall, as a singular eye took shape on that golden surface, top hat and limbs materializing out of the either. Bill had come.

The demon floated up in the space before Dipper, eye pinched in scrutiny as it roamed over his broken form. “Never thought I’d see you again. You look like shit kid.”

Dipper let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, letting his muscles relax. His voice rang out hollow despite the smile that played on his lips “nice to see you too.”

The demon ignored him, taking the time to drift around the room, staring at the padded walls. “Nice place you got here; kinda small though. I guess you finally cracked?” The demon turned to look at his young host again.

“No thanks to you.” Dipper huffed.

“Awe, You flatter me, kid!”

“I didn’t summon you here to talk, Bill.” Dipper's voice came out mildly caustic.

“Well, excuse me for trying to be polite. I guess we can just get down to business if that’s what you want.”

Dipper nodded “It is.”

Bill putt his hands on his angles, floating a bit closer to the young man. “Go on kid, what sorta proposition are you after?”

Dipper chewed on his lip, unsure if this was the best idea. He took a deep shaky breath, letting it out slowly as he eyed the dream demon before him. “Kill me.”

Bill blinked furiously, eye-widening in sudden disbelief. “Excuse me, what?”

He glared at the demon again “You heard me. I’d do it myself, but you’re the only weapon I have access too.”

Cipher looked over the boy again with a more critical eye. He noted the scars littering the boy's wrists and arms, the rashes that bloomed over his tight skin, places he rubbed raw out of anxiety. Then there was the disheveled unkempt mop of hair as if he couldn’t keep his hands from tugging at the tortured strands.

The demon crossed his arms before speaking again. “Fine, I’ll do it but it’s gonna cost you.”

Dipper's head shot up as he got to his feet, looking at the demon as if he had just grown a second eye “Are you kidding me?” He gritted his teeth, a sound more reminiscent of a squeak than a growl leaving him. “I thought you would jump at a chance like this!”

Bill pretended to study his non-existent nails. “Sure kid, but a deal is a deal so you have to pay up.”

The boy sighed, letting his shoulders sink into his chest. “Fine, what do you want.”

Bill was all but beaming at Dipper, hands set happily on his angles “It’s not all that much kid. I’ll kill you, but I want everything you have left after kicking the bucket.”

Dipper rose his brow at the request, taking a moment to press his fingers into the soft spot under his clavicle. “You’re not going to possess my corps and use it to wreak havoc, are you?” It was a valid question when dealing with Bill.

“Nope! While I could technically possess a dead body, Pretending to be a decomposing rock sounds boring.”

“Okay…” Whatever. If Bill wanted his dead body once he was gone, he could have it. Dipper wouldn’t have a use for it anyways. “That works for me.”

“Great!” The sound of enthusiasm was clear in the demon's voice as he took to bobbing in place joyfully. “It’s a deal then?”

“Deal.” Dipper held out his hand, barely waiting before the others shot out, grabbing it to engulf in harmless blue flames. There was an audible thump.

Dipper watched the demon, as that sole eye upturned in self-satisfaction. “The deal Bill?”

“Oh, the deal’s done, kid.”

Dipper let his brow creased in confusion “I’m not dead?”

Bill floated closer to the young man's face “Look behind you.”

Slowly, the boy turned, confusion gnawing in his chest until his eyes settled on the lifeless form behind him. His body lay motionless, not even breathing. “Okay… so why am I still here.”

Dipper could feel a thin arm snake its way around his neck, the edge of an angle poking his side as Bill’s grating voice spoke softly in his ear. “Dead people don’t have bodies Pinetree. This…” the dream demon reached his hand up, taking the boy by the chin possessively “is all you have left and it’s all mine.”


End file.
